


A Helping Hand

by FandomBunny



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Criminal Steve, Lawyer Danny, OCD, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBunny/pseuds/FandomBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny calls in for help, but he's not sure if it's only for Steve or for himself too.</p><p>Since none of the parts can be read as a stand alone, I'll be putting them together as chapters in a separate work so that I can keep everyone's lovely comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

Danny stood from the seat in the visiting area, his blue eyes staring at his client who looked so defeated. He wanted to tell him that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was, that they were going to get through it and that Steve would be happier in the end, but he knew the other wouldn’t listen.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, alright? And I won’t be here as your lawyer, buddy. Just friends and no talk about what we’re gonna do, alright?” He told Steve, hoping that the other would acknowledge him as he picked up the empty pizza box and tucked it under his shoulder.

“I’m not crazy,” Steve mumbled softly, his voice sounding both hurt and determined. He didn’t want to be moved to a mental hospital for the criminally insane, but Danny had told him it was what was best. They could work with him and he wouldn’t have to deal with his severe OCD in the confines of the dark, filthy prison alone.

“I know you aren’t, Steve. You just have a problem and need some help getting better. There’s nothing wrong with that, you hear me? If some fucker in there tries to tell you differently then I’ll find out and go Jersey in there like you’ve never seen,” the blonde said with seriousness though his face held the hints of a grin.

With a sigh, Steve rubbed at his scruffy beard and looked up at Danny before giving him a nod. He had to trust that his lawyer knew what he was doing, he knew that he needed help, had begged for it from the very people that had arrested him.

Danny gave Steve a smile, seeing those wheels in his head turning, remembering before he glanced over at Chin and gave him a nod. With that, he left the visiting area silently and waited until he was out of the prison before pulling out his phone.

“Danno?” The little voice over the phone had answered after he dialed his ex wife’s number.

“Hey monkey! How are ya?” He said, his voice light and cheerful though he felt a weight sitting on his shoulders.

He listened to his little girl talk and talk for what seemed like forever as he made his way further into the parking lot to get to his car. It wasn’t until his little girl took a moment to suck in air for another long winded story that Danny was able to get a few words in and ask to speak to her mother. There was a groan from the child and then silence before his ex wife’s voice came through the line.

“Hello Daniel.”

“Rachel, you sound healthy,” he said, unlocking the car door and slipping inside.

“I am.”

Danny had to literally bite his tongue to keep from saying something smart that would only end up with them arguing. He was used to, had lived with it for three of the seven years of their long dead marriage, but it didn’t mean that he missed it. In fact, he was so grateful that they hardly argued that he actually thought about inviting her out for coffee just so that they could talk like civilized creatures. Only problem was the last time they orbited around each other clothes went flying and his dick just happened to lodge itself right into her.

Volatile…Very, very volatile. He thought to himself as he cleared his throat and tried the breathing exercises his doctor taught him to keep a handle on his high blood pressure. Apparently it was all about keeping calm. Wasn’t that a laugh when talking about Danny fucking Williams?

“Daniel?” Rachel questioned after a moment of not hearing anything fro her ex-husband. She had already checked the phone and he hadn’t hung up so he seemed distracted by something.

“You know my client, right? The one with OCD?”

“You mean former Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett?” She asked, knowing the serial killer’s name and rank as if she was the one who typed it up, handed it off, and put a damn bow on the papers herself.

“Yes, Steve McGarrett,” Danny said before going silent for a moment, “I need to get him evaluated. His OCD doesn’t seem to be getting better.”

“He’s in a prison, Daniel. They aren’t very equipped with dealing with people with problems such as his.”

Again, he bit his tongue to keep from saying something smart or even snapping at the British woman he had somehow managed to deal with for seven years. He couldn’t remember he being so damn condescending when they were together.

“You’re weaving in and out of the conversation, Daniel. Is everything alright?” Rachel asked, sounding genuinely concerned about the other.

“I’m fine, I’m good. Never better outside of the fact that Steve shouldn’t have been put in the prison. His last lawyer should have ordered a goddamn psych eval for the guy, but did he? Of course not!” The blonde exploded, keeping the phone between his ear and shoulder as he jammed his key in the ignition and started the car. He had already discarded the pizza box to the passenger’s seat.

“Have you spoken to a judge?”

“Not yet. I’ve spent the past week looking over the files and evidence that they had. I fucking wish that they called me in from the start and not just before he went in to make a plea.”

“But you got them to take the death penalty off the table, Danny. That was a good start.”

“He doesn’t belong in there, Rach. He needs to be around doctors and have access to people who can help him.”

Rachel went silent on her end of the line. She knew how big of a heart Danny had and it was the reason she had fallen in love with him so many years ago. However, it was also his downfall. She could hear him trying to keep himself together and it all but broke her heart. Steve had admitted to killing and he had reached out for help because he couldn’t stop himself. Now, there Danny was trying to help him more than the legal system had.

“I’ll do the psych eval and then go with you to see a judge,” she finally said only to hear a sigh of relieve fill the other end of the call. With a smile on her face, she leaned against the granite counter top and spoke to the New Jersey native for a little while longer. His voice calming her own nerves over what was happening with her lawyer of an ex and his troubled client.


End file.
